youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BlameSociety
Chad Vader is a popular comedy series produced by blamesocietyfilms. It documents the life of Chad Vader, Darth Vader's brother. At the moment, there are 7 episodes. Storyline Eventually, after upsetting his boss, Chad is removed from the Day Shift Manager position and is placed in the Night Shift Manager position. Disillusioned with the night shift, Chad demands to have his day shift position back. When his boss refuses to give Chad back the position in Episode 4, Chad quits. After leaving his job, Chad becomes drunk at a bar. Upon speaking with Clarissa, on a date with Clint at the same bar, Chad realizes that he is "lame" and goes to commit suicide by jumping off of a bridge. Several visions of people flash in front of him, including a parody of Obi-Wan Kenobi who tells him not to jump. Chad decides to get another job. He is seen at the end of the episode, with a combination of his armor and a business suit, holding a portfolio under his arm, going into a job interview. In Episode 6, he is seen trying out for many different jobs, but all of them are "not working out." He decides that his job at the grocery store is the job he was meant to have. Randy refuses to give Chad his job back, so Chad starts pretending to be Clint to get people to complain about him. Meanwhile, Jeremy is trying to find the powerbox of the supermarket. Clint laters find Chad and says "Let's end this." Episode 8 has not yet been released. Characters Chad Vader Chad Vader is Darth Vader's troubled brother, who struggles with his careers. He was once the Day Shift Manager, but lost the position to Clint. A while afterwards, he quit his job at Empire Market. He later decides to get another job. He tries out for being a telemarketer, a businessman, a restaurant assistant, a mayor's assistant, and a taxi driver. Chad Vader is played by Aaron Yonda, but his voice is done by Matt Sloan. Clint Clint is Chad's enemy. Chad lost the Day Manager position to Clint. Clint is rude to most people except for Randy. Clint is played by Matt Sloan. Randy Randy is the owner and manager of Empire Market. Randy is played by Brad Knight. Clarissa Clarissa is Chad's crush, but she went on a date with Clint at one point. Clint and Clarissa's relationship did not work out. Clarissa is played by Christina LaVicka. Jeremy Jeremy is Chad's faithful assistant and friend. He even changed to the night shift when Chad did. Jeremy is played by Paul Guse. Ghost The Ghost is a parody of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who began appearing in Episode 5. He frequently talks with Chad about Chad's life. The Ghost is played by Mike McCafferty. Weird Jimmy Jimmy used to be the Day Shift Manager, but then became the Night Shift Manager and began acting very strangely. Weird Jimmy is played by Craig Johnson. Lloyd Lloyd is a worker at Empire Market. He seems to enjoy spreading gossip. Lloyd is played by Rob Matsushita. Tony Tony is a worker at Empire Market. Tony is played by Asa Derks. Hal Hal is a recurring character that has appeared in episodes 4, 6, and 7. He is from "Fun Rangers," another series by blamesocietyfilms. In Episode 4, he is looking for a live chicken at Empire Market. In Episode 6, he is seen in Chad's taxi and wants to be transported to Empire Market to buy some goat's milk. In Episode 7, he is seen in Empire Market, asking Chad for goat's milk, a goat's hoof, a goat's foot, and a goat.